Sirmaen's Tale
by Aurora Wyvern
Summary: For as long as Sirmaen, who lives in Numenore could remember, Elenwise, an elf, visited her family. She falls in love with him, but does he? Numenore belongs to Tolkien and not me. Some characters belong to me, others to Tolkien from Silmarillion.


Numenor, Sirmaen's Tale 

By 

* Aurora Wyvern*

Started Writing: Sunday, December 23, 2001

_Finished Writing: Sunday, December 23,2001_

175 Second Age, Numenor 

I was born during the reign of Elros Tar-Minyatur to my parents. I can still remember the Deathless that visited us during my birth. One particular of the Deathless, blessed me with good fortune. His name, was, as I can remember, Elenwise, a dark haired elf with eyes as gray as the storm clouds. 

When I was but a little girl, he visited me and brought me great gifts of fortune and gave me counsel. The year back then was 173. I called him 'Uncle Elenwise,' he seemed flattered by that name. 

"Uncle Elenwise," I asked him once. "What is that?" I pointed to a tower where Elros lived. He was known as Tar-Minyatur, but I always called him Elros. 

"That's where Tar-Minyatur lives," Elenwise replied. My name is Sirmaen, which the first part of it means river. 

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding. 

"It's tower," he replied patiently. I was but ten back then in those glorious days. I didn't look like my parents. I had brown hair and golden eyes, very rare for both us. Throughout the years, he came and went throughout my life, but I never forgot him. 

I remember one particular time when I was little, and he was sailing away, looking pensive and worried. "What's wrong Uncle Elenwise?" 

He felt the storm coming. "You shouldn't worry about anything little Sirmaen," he replied. "Its probably the storm. I should be going soon." 

"But when will you come back?" He held on to the ropes tightly. I could see that his face was strained. 

"When you'll be a young maiden," he replied. Before I could ask him anything again, he jumped into the boat along with other Deathless folk, and sailed away from Numenor, and my heart. 

200 Second Age, Numenor 

Elenwise visited me today for my 35th birthday, even if I am 35, I am still nothing but a child compared to Elros who was granted a long span of years. Elenwise and I were just talking when I asked him a question that has been plaguing me since I was a little girl. My parents didn't dare to disturb us. "How old are you? Never have you told me?" Elenwise was startled by my question then smiled quickly, regaining his composure. 

"For you I would be many years, for elves I'd be a sprout," 

"You didn't answer me," I told him. He shrugged. 

"I'm 4300 years old, for elves I'd be 30." 

"Wow, you're old." 

He didn't answer me but looked back to when he was young. Elenwise was born during First Age, before Gil-Estel came here; he probably existed to when the legendary Feanor created the three jewels.  "I don't recall to when I was born, but when I was young, along with other of my kind, I was with Finrod Felagund," he told me. That has amazed me. As a small child, I learned about Elros' ancestors and each of them had done amazing deeds. 

"I could never claim to be that old," I told him. Elenwise looked at me then stood up. 

"I have to be going now Sirmaen, your company was a pleasure." Before I could protest, he disappeared and I was upset when my older brother, Feamel, came out. 

"You love him don't you?" he asked me. 

"Yes," I answered. "But he's probably married, and has two or three children," 

"I pity you Sirmaen," he said. 

"Why?" his smile grew wider. 

"Father wants you to marry Tar-Amandil, once he grows old enough to be wed." 

"Oh Feamel, I cannot," I replied. "Let him choose his own wife, and not me. My heart belongs to Elenwise." 

"Even if he is too old to be your husband?" 

"He's not," I insisted. 

"How old is he then? I have known him even before you were born. He visited us since I was born, one hundred years ago." 

"Wow, you're older than I am my brother." 

"He was but a young apprentice to his father who kept giving him chores every day." 

"How does my family know him anyway?" I demanded. 

"Well, long ago, Elenwise's father, Earedhel, met one of our ancestors, Aragon. His father, liking him in a friend's way, swore to protect and repay him. For Aragon saved Earedhel's life. Soon, Elenwise's father helped our grandfather cross to Numenor and our parents were born and afterwards we were born." 

"An interesting tale," I replied. "Why was Earedhel mean to Elenwise?" 

Feamel shrugged. "His wife, after having Elenwise, passed away and was killed by Orcs. She was taking a midnight walk when she was assailed by them and they killed her, leaving Earedhel with Elenwise." 

"Then why did they visit our family?" 

"Earedhel was known for his counsel and wisdom. He and Elenwise couldn't ignore our grandfather nor our parents or us, despite the situation with his wife." 

I sighed. "Poor Elenwise," 

"You should go inside Sirmaen," he told me gently. "You need some rest." 

"Will Elenwise come back?" 

"He'll come back, but not yet." 

"I cannot stall mother and father long enough. I don't want to be married to anyone." 

Feamel laughed. "Let's go inside Sirmaen. We can talk there." 

215 Second Age, Numenor 

I was eagerly standing on deck, waiting for the elves to come. The ship appeared, bearing my friend, and the crew. Even if I was fifty, people claimed I was as pretty as the elfish maidens. "Elenwise!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly. He emerged from the ship, his gray eyes sparkling like stars as he looked at me. 

"Sirmaen, what is the matter?" 

"Elenwise, I have something to tell you," I began nervously. He looked at me. I hadn't seen him in 15 years. 

"Go ahead," he said. "What counsel or problem do you desire to give upon my shoulders?" 

Both of us sat down while he looked nervously at the ring that I found beautiful. It had a golden handle with a white gem bound upon it. "I don't know how to begin," I told him. How could you tell someone way older than you that you actually like him? 

"You're not expecting a child are you? You should be married right now," he told me. 

"No, it's not that. Its…" 

"Can I guess?" He asked me gently. 

"Sure." 

"You like as more than you're supposed," he said. 

"Yes." I saw him look down on the ground we were sitting. Now that I told him about my feelings, how does he feel about me? 

Finally he looked up. "I'm sorry," he said. "I never did or will like you to match up your desire." 

"But Elenwise," I began. 

"No protests Sirmaen. You are still my pupil and did it ever occur to you that I might be married or be seeing someone already?" 

"Once," I admitted. 

"I am seeing someone, her name is Silrond, a beautiful elfish maiden." As if on cue, Silrond came out. She had dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. 

"Elenwise, where were you?" she demanded as she came upon her boyfriend. 

"In our years, we've been seeing each other for two, I only met her." 

"You hurt me Elenwise," I whispered. "Friends aren't supposed to hurt each other." Silrond and Elenwise looked at each other sadly. 

"Sirmaen, I'm not for you, neither are you. What you feel for me is an admiration. Someday perhaps you're going to get married and forget all about me." 

"I never will Elenwise." 

"Sirmaen, both of us are very foresighted. Listen to Elenwise's words. Neither both of you are destined to be. We plan to marry someday in the next 144 years of your time. We both know each other very well." 

"Visions and foresight ness can fail you know," I told them bitterly. 

"Not with us," Elenwise said. "Listen to me Sirmaen." In response I turned away. "We are not meant to be. Look, if you're going to be that stubborn, Silrond and I are leaving and are never coming back." I still didn't reply. "Good bye Sirmaen, tell your father what I said." For the last time, I saw him jump on the ship, along with his crew, and Silrond was there, talking with Elenwise. I saw him grasp the ropes and jump in. That's the end of my story of when Elenwise visited me. Now he never does it. 

The End 


End file.
